Just a Little Girl
by lostotaku
Summary: Being one of the few mikos with the ability to control spirits as personal weapons, Kagome's life is often on the line. One day she stumbles across a wandering Sesshomaru who isn't even aware of his own demise. It wasn't until she was attacked while talking to him that she had resorted to using him. And so their story began...She as the miko whom enslaved him, and he as her weapon.
1. Opening

Title: Just a Little Girl

Chapter One: Opening

Note / Disclaimer: I wrote this story after I had finished reading the manga, Noragami. I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters and I did not create the idea of having one control a spirit. That was from Noragami. However, I do own the plot and this story. Please enjoy.

* * *

"_My name is Kagome. Bearing a posthumous name, thou shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and it's alternate, I use my life to make thee a regalia. Thou art Sesshomaru! As regalia, Setsu! Come, Seki!"_

And just like that, our story had began with one another.

I as the miko whom had enslaved him while he was the beast known as my weapon.

But he was not the first to serve me.

I had four others. Three before him and one after.

Sango, whom was also like my own sister, was my giant boomerang.

When Sesshomaru would fail to take my orders, she would save me just in time.

Then I had Miroku. He was but a poor, cursed monk that had long since deceased when I had found him.

And upon my words, he gladly became my eyes.

Without him, Sango's moves would not be seen, Sesshomaru's aim would be off and Shippo would not know where to go.

Ah, that's right... Shippo.

I had found him when he was only a child. His mother died while birthing him and his father was killed in front of him.

Yet he somehow survived.

It wasn't until he was in his late teenage years that he had died though.

He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I didn't like the thought of him being lost and alone so I made a deal with him. He would be my regalia and I would forever take care of him and remain by his side.

And so it was made. He is now my fox.

"Miroku, do you sense any more demons around here?"

My pale fingertips grazed over my golden earring. My eyes searching the surrounding with a pink glow to them.

"Negative, Kagome-sama."

"Alright, then we need to get moving. I'll be late for school again."

And as always, Shippo rose from our spot and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop until we reached my school.

Raising my hand, I shouted, "Retract, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Shippo."

My golden earring morphed into a human looking man wearing a suit.

The giant boomerang tied to my back became a human looking girl wearing the same school uniform as I.

The fox beneath me disappeared and became a teenage looking man standing in front of me.

And then the whip attached to my hip glowed green before disappearing and a humanoid demon stood in front of me.

And as always, everyone bowed to me in respect. All but Sesshomaru that is.

Ignoring him for the time being, Sango stepped forward and held her hand out towards me.

"Come, Kagome-sama. We are going to be late."

"Right, Shippo. Keep an eye on Sesshomaru and Miroku. I do not want them fighting and destroying my shrine like the last time. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Kagome-sama."

And with that, Sango and I began our way towards our class.

Oh, how fun it was to be surrounded by so many people with beautiful hearts. Even the lord of ice, Sesshomaru, had a beautifully beating heart.

Yet it held so much pain and sorrow.

How had he died and not even known of his own demise?


	2. Come As You Are

Title: Just a Little Girl

Chapter Two: Come as You Are

Note / Disclaimer: I wrote this story after I had finished reading the manga, Noragami. I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters and I did not creating the idea of having one control a spirit. That was from Noragami. However, I do own the plot and this story. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Damn it, Sango! Go left!"

I yelled just in time to dodge another blow.

What was with all of these demons today? And why did they always decide to attack during my school hours?

My hair whipped behind me in unison with the wind as I readied my stance.

I could hear Sango behind me. Who was she calling this time? No.

My eyes widened but before I could yell at her again, she had already spoken into the phone.

"Sesshomaru, please hurry. Kagome-sama can't hold up much longer and my powers are useless against these demons."

Slash.

I stared down at my arm to see a gash with my blood quickly pouring out of the freshly made wound.

"You..."

My eyes began to glow a light pink.

I held my hand out towards my left as I shouted, "Come, Seki. I summon thee, Go!"

Instead of the usual boomerang that she would transform into, this time Sango became twin blades.

"K-Kagome-sama..."

"Not. Now. Sango."

I don't remember the last time I had felt this angry.

Who in their right mind would dare to hurt someone with more power, when they knew from the beginning that they were bound to lose?

Who? These demons, that's who.

"You dare to harm me?!"

I ran forward towards the demons and slashed one off them across the chest with one of the blades in hand.

The other punctured the second demon in the stomach.

That still wasn't enough though.

"Sango, why can't you kill these bastards?"

"K-Kagome-sama... I apologize. I'm trying but I... They aren't normal demons. They..."

"They are immune to your worthless weapons. They heal too quickly than you can make wounds, miko."

So he decided to come. I glanced down towards where Sesshomaru was.

With a sadistic smirk, I looked back towards the demons before I jumped backwards.

Both of my hands were outstretched as I shouted, "Come Setsu, Sango!"

After turning into the giant boomerang, I threw Sango towards one of the demons before shouting once more.

"Come, Seki. I summon thee, Maru!"

I could hear his groan from my spot as he turned into his whip and flew towards my still outstretched hand.

"Let's see how you two handle against a poison that kills faster than you can regenerate. Now Perish!"

And with a flick of my wrist, the battle was over.

As soon as the poison laced whip cracked against each demon, they disintegrated and became little more than ash before disappearing all together.

I searched the surrounding area before sending a few waves of my reiki out.

There were no more demons but... what was this feeling? Who's energy was I feeling that pulsated?

Was I being watched?

Pushing that idea down for the time being, I reached my right hand towards my giant boomerang.

"Retract, Sango!"

The weapon glowed a light pink before morphing once more into the woman I had just fought with.

"Release me, human."

Who was he to boss me around? Doesn't he know that I'm now his master? Oh well. No matter.

I threw the whip into the air, my hand outstretched towards it as I shouted, "Retract, Sesshomaru!"

I swear, I could hear the relieved sigh he was sure to have made as the whip glowed green before the humanoid demon replaced it once more.

Landing on his feet gracefully, Sesshomaru had the nerve the bear his fangs at me.

"You dare to throw this Sesshomaru, wench."

"S-Sesshomaru... I wouldn't make Kagome-sama angry if I were you."

Oh, it was too late my dear Sango.

With the tightening of my fist, Sesshomaru fell to the ground on his knees and clawed at his throat as though he were suffocating.

He was after all.

That was just one of the powers a miko had over a regalia.

Call it what you will but we prefer to think of it as... training wheels for the sprite. Insurance, if you will.

"You will watch what you say to me, Sesshomaru. I _am_ your master. You _are_ my weapon. And you _will_ do what I say. Understood?"


End file.
